Double life
by swiftie1321
Summary: (AU) The story starts in season 4 when Henry was kidnapped by Cruella. What will happen if thing aren't always what they seems to be? what if there are more alliances and long ago forbidden friendships & members that we never had the chance to watch them play out? This is a crossover about Regina and The league of Assassins from the beloved show ARROW! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The other way

**author note: I don't own OUAT or ARROW. I wish you all have a good time reading!**

 **Chapter 1 – The other way**

"I recognize that trail-head marker, Cruella is holding Henry couple of miles south from the Toll bridge" David said thoughtfully "So what now?" Hook asked stating the obvious. "It's time to get our hands dirty and do whatever it takes to get him back!" Regina declared. She was getting sick of the Charmings' heroism and their insufferable ability to hope for things to get better. "You aren't actually considering Cruella's demand, kill the author aren't you?!" Snow ask nervously. 'she wouldn't' Snow thought to herself 'not now, she's a hero. She became a better person thanks to her love for Henry.' "Of course i do, if we won't do anything Henry will be in great danger!" Regina frowned "It's not we are doing nothing Regina, we are trying to find the best way to save him" Emma said trying to fix her gaze to Regina's sullen eyes as she continued "I will never let anyone to hurt Henry and you know it" "And then what? what happens if Cruella will do as she says? none of you is ready to do what necessary if it comes to overstep your heroic appearance. You know that as much as Cruella is a villain you are heroes, and heroes don't kill." Regina had had enough. She stormed out of the Charmings' loft, leaving her words hanging in the air and a bunch of surprised fairytale characters.

"What?!" Regina frustratedly asked. It was Emma, after she stormed out of the Charmings' loft and made her way to find Isaac, Emma was trying to call her over the phone which was safe to say not the smartest idea. Regina only got angrier because she couldn't find Isaac and Emma's endless calls weren't helping. "Regina! what the hell are you going to do?!" Emma was not shaken by Regina's fury she was used to it thanks to the time when she first arrived to Stroybrooke. "I am going to do what necessary and you can't stop me." Regina replied. There was no anger in her voice anymore just honesty and Emma didn't know if to be relived or to even get more worried. Before she could say another thing Regina hung up the phone, not even bothering to hear the Savior's respond.

"What did she say?" Snow was worried, she didn't really believe that Regina would turn back to her evil ways not even when Henry's life is on the matter but she also was not surprised, Regina is very protective about the people she holds dear and taking Henry was a very bad decision on Cruella's part. "Regina said she is going to do what necessary, but we need to go now and look for Henry. So Hook and I will go to find Henry and you two can go look for Regina and make sure she doesn't do anything rush." Everyone nodded their heads with agreement, the air was already tense and there was no need to make it thicker. David closed the loft's door as the rest were making their way out and sighed quietly wishing for calm and normal days to return and hoping they will get in time to save his grandson.

Regina stopped in front of Mr. Gold's shop. 'Of course he would be here' she thought to herself cursing for not realizing it sooner, everything and everyone who held any kind of power were effective for Rumpelstiltskin she should have known it better than anyone. She saw the power-hunger look he had when she performed magic in their lessons and promised to herself to uncover his real agenda. She had never done that, she had never found out what did he want until he took that damn trip to find his son. She didn't know why she thought to herself back then that she could master him, he was well known for his tricky deals and half-truths. Maybe it was her pride that told her she can bit him, she knew she was stronger, that was for sure thank to her Krystal vault which was a 'living' prove. Her Krystal vault, she hadn't thought of it for quite a while. Her shining, glorious, fascinating, secret vault was still very well existing but with no purpose, with no one to make potions in it and no one to write and create new spells. Hidden from the eyes of all thanks to a perfect powerful spell she had created long ago, which makes the vault to exist beyond time and space, waiting for its queen to fill its forbidden rooms.

Entering Rumple's shop Regina spotted Isaac immediately behind the counter, reading a book. 'Ironic' she thought. Never taking her eyes off, she grabbed a bow and arrow from aside, not her favorite tools but it will do the job. As Isaac heard the bell ringing informing that someone made their way into the shop, he finished reading the paragraph and looked up to see who came in 'The evil queen, great' he thought and then said "your majesty, to what do I own the pleasure? I hope your visit would be worth it or I had just missed precious seconds of reading" rolling her eyes dramatically, Regina walk towards him placing the arrow in its place on the bow and targeting it forwards Isaac. "Bow and arrow not exactly your style, your majesty" Isaac said firmly. Although he tried to mask his fear Regina could notice his true feelings she could see he knew why she was here, she could sense his instincts screaming to run but he staying planted in place by his own fear. She smiled as the overwhelming feeling of greatness clouding her, her magic screams in her veins to strangle him, break his smuggling face into thousands pieces but she holds herself still in place not allowing any spark of magic to flip away. "Your right but unfortunately there aren't many weapons here that I can use for my advantage." Regina said reflecting "So what the hell do you want from me?" Isaac finally broke, the tense feeling under her sharp, testing eyes was unbearable. Regina smiled knowing now he will do as she says, he was the author it would be foolish of him to not know his own characters. "I want you to write something for a friend of mine, someone you know very well" she eyed him a knowing look. Isaac looked at her, horror in his eyes as he realized who she was talking about "NO" he barely was able to say "There is no way in the world that you would force me into doing anything for that monster!" Regina sighed and replied "As you wish" the arrow flow quickly and flashed through Isaac's skin as Rumple's shop was filled with Isaac painful scream. Regina walked farther and saw Isaac overlaid body, his hand clenching his injured leg as red blood ran down it. "You people, like to underestimate me" Regina said not care to even trough another glance over Isaac body, she transported them both to her regular vault at the cemetery.

Emma and Hook walked in the forest, trying to find Henry and Hook could sense Emma's growing frustration as they kept searching. "Love, everything is going to be okay. We will find Henry and everything will be fine you'll see" Hook said as gently putting his arm on Emma's right shoulder. "I know and I do have faith we'll get him back, but I also worried" Emma replied, earlier when she talked to Regina she could sense the woman was serious about what she said. She will do anything if it means to have Henry back. "I worried about Regina, she tried so hard to be good. After we had brought Marian back and Robin's leaving I thought that was the last straw that will break her but she fought and firmly. So I just don't want it to be all for nothing..." Emma said "I hope it won't be love, I hope it won't" Hook said. The pair kept walking in the forest screaming Henry's name hoping to find him.

 **I hope you liked this chapter please comment! I would like very much to hear you thoughts and your opinions. Also comment if you want me to continue... And we'll see the league next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 -Hooded into Storybrooke

**A\N: I wanted to say thank you for your comments and your likes that means a lot to me!**

 **I sorry I haven't updated, I just wanted to check if people actually interested to read this kind of crossover and you did! So I am going to continue writing and as promised now The league of assassins is coming to Storybrooke.**

 **Chapter 2 – The league**

"I worried about Regina, she tried so hard to be good. After we had brought Marian back and Robin's leaving I thought that was the last straw that will break her but she fought and firmly. So I just don't want it to be all for nothing..." Emma said

"I hope it won't be love, I hope it won't" Hook said.

The pair kept walking in the forest screaming Henry's name hoping to find him.

* * *

Isaac begun to gain conscious. he tilted his head up, noticing he was lying on hard floor. His vision cleared, he saw Regina and remembered everything that had happened in Rumple's shop. Then he noticed his leg was not injured anymore and a look of confusion came up to his face.

"I healed it." Regina said.

She saw the confused look he had was still on his face and sighed "I have no interest in you if you're dead neither annoying so I healed your leg"

Isaac had nothing to say so he shifted his gaze around the room they were in examining it.

Regina slipped her hand over her dress straightening it as she set down on a large wooden box. She crossed her legs and started to say "I want you to understand that you don't have much of a choice okay? As long as you going to collaborate you will be fine" She said, dismissing his questing look with a blink of an eye.

Isaac understood there is no point of arguing with her Regina already had proven herself to be someone who stands for her own word.

"I can't" Isaac said.

Regina directed her attention to the author "pardon me?" she asked him raising an eyebrow

"I can't write anything without my special pen and ink" Regina looked at him searching for any signs of lies but found nothing. The idiot was telling the truth.

"Okay, who has the pen and what kind of your-so-called special ink do you need?" Regina said with calm voice.

She needed to think clearly now. Isaac was quiet for a moment and said. "The Dark one has the pen and for the ink" Isaac paused "The ink is harder to get. I had it long time ago but have you ever wondered how the puppies' queen got her hair color?" Isaac said.

Regina in fact did thought about it but she just didn't care enough to ask.

"Okay, so Gold has the pen" she said thoughtfully.

Then Regina got up from the box and walked towards the entrance of the room when Isaac protested "where are you going?!"

Regina turned her head with a devilish smile and said "To find Rumpelstiltskin of course."

* * *

Rumple got out of his car, closing the door he saw his former student leaning over his car. 'something is different' he thought to himself. Rumple saw her focused on her painted nails. Then she looked away and spoke "A little bird whispered to me you got the author's pen. Correct me if I'm wrong"

Rumple rolled his eyes and chuckled humorlessly "It's obvious you had spent too much time with Snow White, weren't you your majesty? Correct me if **I'm** wrong"

Regina stood straight up and came a little bit closer to Rumple "I don't have time for your games! Give me the pen" she said impatiently

"and why would I do that? I know you already have the Author. I don't trust you though. I know you well enough and you don't exactly the _sharing_ type" Rumple said looking at her.

"There even no such a word" Regina said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Just like you're not getting th- " Rumple was midsentence but suddenly he clenched his chest, and gasped in pain.

"What is it?" Regina ask.

Although she and Rumple had quiet complicated relationship, apparently she cared about him.

Rumple was her teacher, her mentor. she couldn't deny he was even a figure father to her, so yes she was a little bit worried.

"it's my heart" Rumple said

"it's turning black isn't it?" Regina asked him.

she knew a person can't keep doing bad things forever and apparently this was the dark one's time after all this centuries of living "Yes it is. and I promise you, you don't want to be there when it happens" Rumple slowly rose up back and leaned over the car like Regina did moments ago.

"I can handle a bit of darkness you know" Regina crossed her arms against her chest.

"oh, it's not just a bit of darkness dearie. when the darkness will take over, I will die and there will be only The dark one left." Rumple said breathing heavily.

Rumple knew he had no chance of surviving unless he will cooperate with her. Rumple decided his best chance was to give Regina the pen and hope she will find the ink.

"listen" Rumple said. He locked his eyes on hers "I know I had just told you otherwise but-" he paused to take a deep breath.

'Wow' Regina mentally chuckled in her mind 'look who is having a bad time with sharing now…'

"I'm giving you the pen." Rumple said. It was like he could almost visibly see Regina's nerves stretching "only if we'll make a deal."

"I am not making any deals with you Rumple. This isn't a game I told you that already! If you want to give me the pen than do that. Of course there's always other ways" Regina said.

She didn't want to make any other deal with him. She knew all too well the harm and the price that was the outcome of his deals. She didn't want to make a deal with him. Not now, not ever.

So Regina gave him an ultimatum. Rumple looked at her in the eyes. He knew she has respect to him although they had fought a lot and tried to kill each other countless of times they still had their special relationship. Their special friendship. And he knew she won't be so selfish and she will help him.

So with a sigh Rumple got the pen out of his suit and handed it over to Regina as he said "I hope you'll make some good choices with that. Don't screw it up"

Regina looked at him in the eyes, took the pen and said "don't worry. You had taught me well" she took the pen and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

After Regina was gone, Rumple used the little strength he had to teleport himself to his cabin in the woods. Now he just wished she would find the ink and use it also for saving his life.

Dying wasn't on his wish-list. Not his death anyway…

* * *

Regina was back in her vault and saw Isaac sitting in the same position as he set 5 minutes ago when she left him.

When Isaac noticed that Regina had returned he stood up eyes wide when he saw what she was holding in her hands.

"you got the pen!?" Isaac asked. The disbelieve was clear in his voice.

"of course I got it. I always get what I want" Regina smirked at him and dropt her gaze back to the pen, she was playing with it now, moving it between her fingers.

"now, tell me what I need in order to find the ink" Regina said and looked at him.

"it's impossible. To get the ink you need the Savior would turn dark and then use her blood" Isaac said.

'really?' Regina thought to herself 'does anything has to relate ?' she kept thinking for several seconds and then spoke

"so we need a Savior who turned dark" she said

Isaac nodded

"and their and **only** their blood would be use as an available ink?" Regina said still deep in her thoughts.

Isaac nodded again.

Regina teleported a little knife with her magic to her hand and Isaac looked at her, not understanding what she's doing.

"you said we need a 'Savior' who turned dark" Regina said seeing Isaac's questioning look.

"yeah, and last time I checked you're not on the Saviors\Heroes list…" Isaac murmured trying to hide his smile.

Regina, who heard **exactly** what Isaac said, ignored and said "that's the definition to the specific ink we're looking for."

"I am still not able to see where you heading with that" Isaac knew it was risky to push Regina's self-suppression's-limits but if she actually wanted to kill him she would have done that already wasn't she?

"A-n-y-w-a-y-" Regina stretched her word and Isaac got the massage. Yes. She was upset.

"Savior is someone who saves people, but it can be also someone who saved other person just one time or a few" Regina said.

By her look Isaac understood that was not the time or the place to leave annoying remarks. Not this time.

"well, I did save someone once but then I had turned dark. So yes, I am not a part from the Charmings or any other rescuing team for that matter but I did save someone once. And that's why my blood will work as an ink to write with."

Now Isaac got the idea she was into, and thinking about it she was right.

Regina took the knife and made a cut through the palm of her hand. Thick red blood run down her left hand leaving trails on her fingers like little streams.

She took a flask and dripped some of her blood into it. Then Regina put aside the flask and the pen. Now when her hands were free she waved her right hand over the other healing it with magic just as she did for Isaac 15 minutes ago, also cleaning it in the process. Now the wound she had created to herself moments ago was gone.

"I just really have to say this. you know-" Isaac started to say but stopped when he saw Regina was rolling her eyes.

"you don't have to take me seriously but as the author for-God-knows-how-long years I do not believe your blood will work" Isaac said.

"yeah and look where your believes got you. I heard about the entire story from Cruella. she had specifically detailed about the two of you" Regina replied and smirked knowingly.

She took the pen and the flask and handed it over to Isaac who held it very carefully like it's going to break any second.

"now you can write what I tell you"

Isaac knew Regina was right the ink will work and they have the pen. There's no stopping her now.

Regina eyed Isaac suspiciously as telling him not dare to do anything strange.

Then Regina teleported a book from the mansion of Merlin's apprentice like the 'Once Upon a Time' book for Isaac to write on it.

"what do you want me to write?" Isaac asked Regina once he was ready.

"first of all, I want you to heal Rumpelstiltskin." Regina replied

"Seriously? You can ask me to write anything you could ever dream of, anything you ever desired and the first thing you ask me for is to heal the Dark one from the consequences of his own doing?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

Regina glared at him and said "I don't like to leave an open debt. And that's none of your damn business."

"fair enough" Isaac backed-up and started to write. A few second passed before Regina spoke

"well?" Regina asked him

"I did it. And if you don't believe me you're more than welcome to go and check him by yourself" Isaac said

"No I believe you. I had made myself clear enough about the consequences if you'll do otherwise of what I told you to" Regina said.

She went back to sit on the box she had set on minutes ago. "now the other thing I wanted you to write for me…" a smirk mixed with her regal smile was starting to spread over her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Charmings' loft**

"Emma!" Snow called relived to see her daughter was well but shocked and worried as she could not spot her grandson with her.

"Where is Henry? Didn't you find him?" David asked.

"no, mate" Hook replied to him.

"I couldn't find him! He wasn't in the woods. Did you guys found Regina?" Emma asked

"No" snow said. "we have no idea where she is but it doesn't matter now! We got to find Henry before Cruella-" Snow couldn't finish her sentence because David put his hand on her shoulder and said "She won't. have faith we'll find and save him" David looked at Emma.

"So how do we find Henry now?" Emma asked

"We can go to Granny and ask for her help." Snow suggested

"Let's go" Emma said and was already half of the way out.

* * *

 **At granny's**

Emma walked into the diner first, The Charmings and Hook right behind her. She walked towards the counter and placed her hands on it.

"Hi Em!" Ruby happily gritted her. "Wow" she said when she saw the rest storming in as well.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked and started to get worried. She could sense something was off.

"we can't find Henry. Cruella took him about 25 minutes ago and we came to ask for yours and Granny's help" Emma said

"of course we'll help!" Granny replied as she walked out from the back room.

"Thank you" Snow smiled at her

There was a ding of the belle announcing that someone got into the diner.

"My, my, don't get too worried darlings" everyone in the diner turned their head to the entrance and saw Cruella standing there. She was wearing her usual dress and her famous dalmatic coat.

"Where the hell is Henry?! you bitch!" Emma was getting out of her mind. Millions of different possibilities of Henry's where-abouts were running through her exhausted mind.

"Relax darling. Panicking won't get you closer to your son" Cruella smirked

"No, but punching you will!" Emma said

"So rude!" Cruella rolled her eyes and said "your dear son is alive and well but not thanks to you"

Emma knew Cruella was talking now about Regina

"what did she do?" Emma asked half of her does not even wants to know the answer.

"she is killing the author for me just as I asked you to. One simple mission and you couldn't even do it in order to save your son" Cruella said. Her tone as she speaks was lowering at each word but still, the diner was deadly silent and everyone heard Cruella perfectly clear.

"Regina won't kill the author! She is good now. A hero" Snow said not believing to the witch's sneaky words.

"She is right" suddenly Regina was in the diner and just like with Cruella, all of the diner's attention was now on her.

'she seems darker' Emma thought but didn't want to believe.

"Regina there you are! We were so- " Snow started to say but Regina cut her off

"Save it" Regina said not even looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Cruella got suspicious about Regina's declare

"We agreed you will kill the author!" Cruella did not like to be betrayed although the irony within it.

"Don't worry!" Regina was trying really hard not to roll her eyes

"I imagined you'll want the pleasure to do it by yourself. Won't you?" Regina eyed her with a knowing smile

Cruella looked at Regina not sure of what to do but she took the chance "Of course! Where is he?"

Regina mentioned with her hand to the diner's door she looked back to Cruella turned around and got out. As she expected they all followed.

'curiosity killed the cat' Regina thought to herself.

Then when everyone was out, Regina teleported Isaac from her vault and handed the exact same knife she had earlier to Cruella.

"Thank you darling!" Cruella was impassioned.

Isaac could not believe Cruella was actually going to kill him but he was wrong.

"We can't let you just kill him!" snow protested

"well it's a good thing you don't have a say in the matter" Regina put a magical burrier to keep the town's people from interrupting Cruella.

Cruella took a moment to memorize Isaac and then in a quick moment she stabbed him in the chest.

The author had died.

"well?" Regina expected for Cruella to fill her part of the deal now.

"Yes, yes your son is on his way here" Cruella replied still not over about what she just did.

As Cruella promised they all saw Henry running towards them. Emma was running to him and they met together midway both relived to see each other.

"You let her to murder the author?!" Snow was shocked

Rolling her eyes Regina said "You don't really know me. you think you do but the truth is that you don't"

"What is that supposed to mean?" David said

"That means- " Regina was interrupted by a loud noise of helicopter.

They all looked up and then they saw it. It was a black helicopter moving towards them.

"helicopter? Really? There was never helicopter in Storybrooke!" Emma declared

The helicopter was now closer and they could see black hooded figures, half body out of the helicopter and it seems like they starring on them.

 **A\N: I really hope you loved this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated earlier…**

 **If you noticed this chapter was longer and also being written differently.**

 **Please comment your thoughts :) I like very much reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nanda Parbat

**Chapter three – Nanda Parbat**

 **A\N : Hi guys, sorry I took a long break I had school and stuff.**

 **starting this episode, I'm going to add dates to the flashback so the timeline will be clear for you as much as I can.**

 **Something to notice I am going to take the whole ARROW timeline ten years back meaning, things that had happened in the show at 2007 actually happened in 1997 in my fanfic.**

 **Love you all! And thank you for reading and comment! Please continue!**

 **. . . . . . . . .**

 **Previously on Double Life:**

"helicopter? Really? There was never helicopter in Storybrooke!" Emma declared

The helicopter was now closer and they could see black hooded figures, half body out of the helicopter and it seems like they starring on them.

. . . . . . . .

 **August 1996**

This day was just like yesterday. And like the day before. And like last week. And last month. It was the same daily routine for now 13 years. _that's not what I wanted_ Regina thought _. I wanted a fresh start. a happy ending, and this is not how a happy ending looks like._

She needed to do something else.

Maybe the world outside will have something to offer.

Over the years, the internet developed and Regina was amazed by the technology of this world. She was quiet fond with the computers and found out she was good at it. That's actually how she busied herself, with time and practice she learned how to hack and connect to the internet's underline.

Now, it was evening and she knew where she should look for that something else. She opened her computer and connected she looked a little between the websites and then she saw something that caught her eye. It was a riddle, a poster and two people were drawn on it. They had black masks on their faces and their outfits were warrior's alike. They both had swords and they were turning one at the other. The figures were in a dark room looked like even sort of a cave, two torches at the sides filling the room with little orange light. The poster carried the caption "who wins?" and was added an URL address for replaying your answer. She looked at the picture and thought, she examined it carefully.

' _their uniforms are alike and their possessions aren't fight-to-death mood_ ' she thought.

Being The Evil Queen and trying to hunt Snow White down for years had skilled her with knowledge about fights, weapons and such. Save to say she was quiet fond of it too.

' _none of them is going to win, they just fight until one or the other surrenders_.'

Regina clicked on the URL address to answer and wrote her answer in the blank where it said 'TYPE YOUR ANSWER' and sent it.

Not thinking about it much, she continued to move between websites and then she looked at the clock '22:13' and decided it's best to go shower and sleep. She closed her computer and went up the stairs.

 **September 1996**

"Here is your coffee Madam Mayor, have a good day" Ruby handed Regina her coffee over the diner's counter and Regina paid. "thank you Ms. Lucas" she knew exactly how Ruby would greet her and what she would say _. this daily routine is sucks!_ over the last month Regina didn't found anything else to do and she looked up everywhere. She pushed the door and moved towards her classic Mercedes car, she got in and drove to the town hall.

Later that day, she was still working and then she heard the fax machine beeping. She got up and took the page that was sent from the printer, seeing what was on it she frowned.

She saw a strange logo on the top of the page and the paper was tilted with the caption "The League of Assassins" ' _who are they?_ ' Regina thought. That was very odd but the logo looked very familiar. Where have she seen it? She looked at the massage below and read it "Hello, we received your answer to the riddle we posted on the internet and we wanted to offer you to join us" ' _join to a league of assassins?_ ' Regina mentally laughed ' _seriously?_ ' she shake it off and kept reading "You might be wondering how we found your number" well, that's one way to describe her wonder "We have our ways for those kind of things. if you want to accept our offer then be at the Twin Towers in December 13th at 12;00 p.m. exactly. A black car will be waiting and will take you to a heliport and from there to our headquarters. We trust you to keep it all in secret otherwise there will be hard consequences. In case you'll come, you don't have to bring anything with you other than yourself. And a bag with things you want with you" The end of the document was sealed with the caption "The league"

Regina did not know what to do. It was indeed something new and a fresh start but did she really wanted to become an assassin? ' _well at list I have enough time to think about it and it's not like I haven't killed back in the Enchanted forest…_ ' sighing she folded the paper and put it in her bag and went back to her work.

 **December 13** **th** **1996**

Regina was now standing side to a bunch, she was looking for the black car but there were plenty of them. ' _couldn't they be more specific?'_ she thought annoyed.

Even being here, she still couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Yesterday morning, she was actually going to work as usual but when Ruby greeted her with the daily sentence "have a good day" like for the last 13 years, she had realized she doesn't want to do this anymore so instead of going to work she drove back home, put some cloths in a suitcase and put her passport in her bag, locked her house and turned to look at it one last time. She was nervously excited but she knew in her head she had to do this, so she took a deep breath turned around. She opened the baggage of her car and put in the suitcase. she closed it and got in the car herself. She drove to the town line, at the town line she stopped the car, it was silly of her to be nervous she knew nothing would happen to her memory because she wasn't cursed and she knew she could come and go from Storybrooke as she desires, but yet she was nervous "okay" she told to herself "here we go" she started the car again and drove crossed the town line.

When she arrived to Boston at first she looked for a place to eat. She got into a small nice café and ordered when she finished she went back to her car looked at the map and planned her way to New York.

New York was huge.

Boston was like a big town compare to New York City. She looked at her map again, looking for a hotel to stay in that was near The Twin Towers and when she found one that seemed nice and she went to it. In the hotel reception she rent a room and got her key, the number "1213" was on it. Regina found her room and unlocked it, she got in _nice_ she thought. It was a good choice of place to stay in. Regina decided to stay in the hotel for the rest of her time until tomorrow 12:00 p.m., New York was a huge city and the last thing she wanted was to get lost in it.

Now she was searching for the black car in the sea of all the possible transportations but then she saw it, it was small and almost unnoticeable for those who weren't looking for this but she was and she saw The League's logo on one of the black cars it was a Mercedes modal very similar to her own. They were obviously clever because sure they did not want to attract unwanted attention. She walked towards the car at each step she took she got filled with strength and courage. She felt like the queen she was at the Enchanted Forest once again.

When she approached the car, the front door swung and opened. A man dressed with a black suit and black sunglasses came out of the car and opened for her the back door.

"Are you Regina Mills?" the man asked her. Regina nodded and he moved away so she could get in the car.

"your suitcase Ms. Mills" The man offered her help.

"thank you, sir" Regina replied and handed him her suitcase. Once he took it she got into the car. The car was as black in the inside as it was at the outside. Regina tied her seat belts and got comfortable in her seat

Inside the car there was a glass window that prevented from Regina to see the driver but a moment later the man who helped her with her suitcase came inside the car and sat next to her. He took two bottles of water out from aside and offered Regina one. Regina never wanted to take anything from people she doesn't know and the people in the league were not an expectance. She took the bottle but gave the guy a questioning look.

"I don't take a drink from people I don't know." Regina said to him. The man nodded and then spoke "you're a clever woman indeed. It contains a liquid that will make you sleep until we will get to Nanda Parbat." He answered to her question

"And why would you need that for?" Regina asked

"We may want you in the league as one of us but we're not stupid either and for gaining our trust you will have to work hard." He said

Regina nodded. It's only logical for them to do so. She opened the bottle and closed it to her mouth "cheers" she said and drink some of the water then she closed the bottle and handed it to the man. He took the bottle from her and she start feeling sleepy.

"Sleep well" the man's word was the last thing she heard.

 **April 2015**

The helicopter lowered to the ground and three black, hooded figures jumped out to the street. One of them took a step closer to Regina and pulled the hood back, reviling her face.

"Nyssa?" Regina asked almost disbelieve

"Long time, no see Regina" the woman whose name is Nyssa greeted Regina.

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Leaving Storybrooke

**Chapter four – All I know since yesterday is, everything has changed.**

 **A/N: HI there! So sorry for updating so long and also shorter chapter i have really crazy things going on in my life right now… I hope you like the last chapter! Please comment!**

 **. . . . . . .**

Previously on Double Life:

 **Present**

The helicopter lowered to the ground and three black, hooded figures jumped out to the street. one of them took a step closer to Regina and pulled the hood back, reviling her face.

"Nyssa?" Regina asked almost disbelieve.

"Long time, no see Regina" the woman whose name is Nyssa greeted Regina.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina was surprised. She hasn't seen Nyssa since that fateful day she had decided to quit the league and return to Storybrooke.

"I need your help" Nyssa replied. Regina was surprised, she knew Nyssa won't ever ask for someone's help unless she really had to and had no other choice. Something must have happened.

Regina nodded her head in understanding "Well, will you come to my house? I most likely don't want to make that and any kind of conversation here with everyone and outside of Granny's."

"In fact, I was hoping if we could explain you on the way inside the helicopter" Nyssa said hesitantly and Regina raised an eyebrow _what could be so damn important?_ She wondered.

"May I have you for a second?" Regina said as she grabbed Nyssa's hand and walked her to the alley near Granny's. They left behind the two other hooded figures with the Charmings standing there awkwardly, not sure of what to say or do.

As Nyssa recovered from Regina's sudden movement she turned to look at her friend. Or former friend, she wasn't sure what Regina considered her anymore. Back then, when they parted ways, they hadn't the nicest of goodbyes to say the least. Regina glared at her "What the hell are you doing here? Ha? Do not dare playing games with me again Nyssa I know you all too well!" Regina said with a hissed tone not wanting to take the chance that one of the others may be spying on them.

"I have no intention of playing games Regina! I swear, please believe me when I'm telling you that I need your help" Nyssa exhaled. The look in her eyes… if Regina didn't know any better she would have considered the possibility of desperation in Nyssa's eyes. Those eyes were staring into Regina's, trying to make an eye contact. Regina's feature had soften immediately hearing Nyssa's honest request and seeing the pleading in her eyes. Right then she knew something very bad had happened.

"Okay. Tell me what happened" Regina focused her attention to Nyssa.

"It's my friends, they're dying and you're the only one who can help me! trust me when I say I've looked everywhere, because I have! You're my last chance!" Nyssa looked very tired. Regina didn't know if it was something in Nyssa's voice or in her appearance that made her look so different from the passionate, charismatic woman she knew all those years ago. Not rather different, just tired.

"What makes you think I, of all people, can help you?" Regina wondered. She knew Nyssa and the league had sources almost everywhere in this world

"I've been told so" was all Nyssa replied.

"By who?" Regina looked at her suspiciously.

"If you'll come with us, you'll know" Nyssa smirked at her and Regina rolled her eyes with a light laugh.

"Okay, I'll play with you… Where are we going?" Regina asked with curiosity.

"New York. But if, **when** we succeed we'll go to Paris for the fashion week" Nyssa smirked at their inside joke and Regina returned a smirk as well.

"Deal" Regina laughed and they both returned to the others that still stood near Granny's entrance.

"Is she coming?" One of the masked figures asked Nyssa. The figure had female voice. Nyssa nodded; now at the presence of others her face wore a professional expression unlike minutes ago when she was in the ally with Regina.

"Good" The other figure said. The figure had female voice too.

"Coming? Coming where?" Snow turned questioningly to Regina.

"I'm going with them. Nyssa she… well, she's an old friend of mine that I knew way before the curse was broken."

They gasped as Regina reviled about the curse to completely strangers, but Regina dismissed them and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry they know about the curse and magic. How do you think they were able to get into Storybrook?" Regina asked as it was obvious.

"So you are really going?" Henry approached Regina and she looked at him "For how long?"

Regina turned her gaze from her son to Nyssa who shook her head in reply.

"I don't know; it'll take a while I guess" Regina answered him with a smile. Henry was upset but he knew he couldn't change his mother mind this time.

"Okay" Henry nodded in understanding. He gave Regina a hug and she walked towards the three woman. The two black hooded figures got onto the helicopter while Nyssa was still on the ground waiting for Regina.

Regina approached the helicopter and one of the hooded figures pull her hand out to help Regina up; Regina took her hand and climbed up with Nyssa right after her. Before they closed the door Regina turned to the group who were still shocked about everything she smiled and spoke.

"I guess this is a goodbye then" she waved to them and Nyssa closed the helicopter's door.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the short chapter! please comment!**


End file.
